You Are My Clarity
by BlueSilkOcean2020
Summary: A girl from America. A boy from England. Cherise Levon, a headstrong American girl, feels like she lost her family, and is now wandering the halls of Hogwarts, in search for clarity. Scorpius Malfoy, an introverted and lost soul, finds himself drawn more and more to the American transfer student. Will they find Clarity in each other? Rated T just in case. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Hey, hope you enjoy this fan fiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's characters.**

 **Please read, review, and enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

Prologue~ Cherise Levon

"You're sending me to _what_?!"

My mom and dad glanced at each other nervously. "Now sweetie, hold on, you're being irrational-"

" _I'm_ being irrational!? You guys are sending me away to a different country to a different school in a place I'm not familiar with and wanting to stuff me with some aunt I barely know and expect me to be _fine_ with it?! Oh and not to mention, you have already signed me up, done all the paperwork, and paid the fee for something I don't want!" I ran my hand through my dark chocolate brown hair, wincing slightly as I accidentally pull a knot. My parents are sending me away to a charter school all the way in England for the whole year and most likely, because they're them, going to send me there until I finish college. Which is in seven years. Big whoop.

"Honey…" My mom coats her voice in at least 10 layers of sugar and touches my shoulder hesitantly.

"What?!" I spit with more venom that I mean to. She pulls back, looking hurt. "Honey, please. Just try it out for one year. Your father and I really don't want to send you away, honestly, but I promise you, this is for your own good. And I know you don't want to leave, it's just... Just try it out for one year, okay baby? And when you come back, we'll talk about whether you want to keep going or not."

" _Psh_. Like I'd ever want to. Heck! I probably wouldn't even fit in! You realize, _dear_ mother, that I'm American; I live in New York in an apartment, and I go to a public school only about a mile away. Also, that I live at home, not at school, and that I've never been to England? How many student over at that stupid school can say that? I don't want to go! I don't want to stay. I won't fit in. No one's going to like me!" I'm pacing the floor, gesturing frantically around me and trying to get my point across. I just realize how loud my volume was and how quiet everyone else got.

"Cherise… Please-" My dad tries to reach out and touch my shoulder, but my mom holds him back. "Cherise… I know this sounds like we're kicking you out and we really aren't, but we can't afford much with three people living here. Your Aunt Luna has offered to house you in England to take some financial load off our shoulders. We both know you desperately want to stay here, but we can't afford that. Can you please help your family and live with your Aunt, just for a year?"

I sigh, overly exasperated. "Okay, fine. Just for you guys." My mom lets go of my dad's arm and pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you honey for understanding, your plane leaves next Friday at 3:00 in the morning for Manchester and your Auntie Luna will pick you up at the airport." She smiles and I bite my lip to keep from splurting our a rainbow of, ahem, _colorful_ words.

"Yeah… Just for you guys…"

ooooo

Packing my clothes, I growled and muttered under my breath. Then the door opened so suddenly, I swiveled around, my hair whipping my face and adding to my annoyance.

"What do you wan-" I stopped. It was my best friend, looking at me, nervous.

"Uh… Hi. I heard you're leaving." His glasses stood crookedly on his nose and his dark hair was pushed up in the front from his hand running through it.

"Yeah. What of it?" I fought the urge to straighten his glasses and fix his hair.

He stepped in my room, closing the door behind him and resting his head against it. Tilting his head back, I heard him sigh and his eyes closed as he said, "You didn't tell me."

I huffed and leaned against the door with him, my arms crossed. "How was I supposed to tell you something I didn't know?" I felt the door move slightly as he straightened up and looked at me.

"You mean they didn't tell you until-"

"Until today." I interrupted. He didn't say anything, but I heard him suck in a breath. I closed my eyes. "Yeah. They just told me today." He laughed, but I could tell it was forced.

"Wow. And, knowing you, Cherise, you put up a fight." I laughed, but didn't smile.

"You know I did." The door slightly shifted as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his hot breath up against my ear as he whispered, "But this time, you didn't win… did you?" I felt the tears prick at the corners of my eyes when I opened them.

"You know I didn't."

We said nothing for a long while, listening to each other's breaths and I buried my head in his chest. Only he had seen me like this; broken, crying, not the Cherise Levon who was sassy, confident, and never cried, the one everybody else saw. Finally, I looked up from his chest and he pressed a gentle kiss on top of my head. "You okay now?" I shrugged wordlessly and he pulled me me closer, stroking my hair. Resting my ear against his chest, I could hear his comforting heartbeat. _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump_.

After many minutes had passed, I looked up at him.

"I don't want to leave."

ooooo

Scorpius Malfoy

"Hey, wake up sleepy head!" My best friend, and my bunkmate, Albus Potter poked me in the face with a stick. Wait. No, his wand. Not that I could see, of course. I was still half asleep.

Rolling over in my bed, I pulled the blanket over my head. " _Mfmp_. No. I'm sleeping."

I heard Albus laugh. "Too bad, sleeping ugly. Don't make me get Rose…"

I was up and dressed in a flash. "Don't you dare," I hissed. "You know how cruel she gets… " Shivering, I remembered a couple days ago when she climbed on top of me and poured an ice-cold, 5 gallon bucket of water on me without any trace of hesitation. Ever since then, whenever I'm not cooperating, Albus threatens me with a visit from Rose.

I've learned to cooperate.

ooooo

Walking down the hallways of Hogwarts, laughing with Al and Rose, makes today seems like a regular day, at a regular school. But, Hogwarts isn't your regular charter school, it teaches different life styles. Instead of becoming, say, a teacher or a lawyer, this school enriches youth to become witches, wizards, enchantresses, and sorcerers. It's… unique. And I can't help but wonder how a regular, _public_ school is different from this.

"Hey Scorp', whatcha thinkin' about?" Rose swings my arm and I wince inwardly at her nickname for me. It sounds… unprofessional.

"Nothing irregular." I stop it at that.

Entering my first class, potions, and I've hardly sat down when Professor 'What's-his-face' looks up from a parchment he was reading off of. (I suppose it's bad not to make it a point to learn my teacher's names, but their names are not really my concern) He scans the room and stares piercingly at Rose and I.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley, Headmaster McGonagall would like to see you in her office right away." The whole class becomes silent, apart from a few whispers, when I stand and lift my books. "About what, sir?"

He lowers his glasses and raises an eyebrow. "It's not my place to question my orders, and it's not yours either. Get going!" "Yes sir."

We hurry down the walkway towards the Headmaster's office. Rose skips to keep up with my long strides. "What do you suppose she's going to talk about?"

I shrug. "Maybe about respecting others and not pouring water on them when they're sleeping."

She crosses her arms and pouts. "Oh shut it. I certainly didn't tell anyone about it," I allow myself to smile, something I hardly ever do.

"I never said _I_ didn't." She slapped my arm and I chuckled, another something I don't usually allow myself to do either.

We stopped outside the door and I took a deep breath before knocking.

And then a voice, deep and mysterious replied, "Come in."

We walk in and Headmaster McGonagall turns, nodding at both of us. She wastes no time in getting straight to the point. "We are getting a transfer student from America and she will be staying with us for the rest of the year-"

"America?" Rose squeaked, placing her hands on the top of the desk and standing on the tip of her toes.

Headmaster squinted at her before continuing.

"Yes, America, she is a muggle, but also comes from a line of very powerful wizards. And as I was saying before, she will be staying for us the rest of the year. She is around your age and I thought, who better to show her around then our head students?" Rose and I glanced at each other. "So, in conclusion, when she comes next Tuesday, you two will act as her guides and get her comfortable around here. No ifs, ands, or buts. Dismissed."

After being shoved out the door, Rose scrunched her eyebrows together. "Wow. Next week, huh? We'd better get ready." Wow indeed.

* * *

 **Well, there's the prologue.**

 **Again, I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's characters.**

 **~ BlueSilkOcean2020**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1!**

 **For this chapter, I decided to write it completely in Cherise's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's Characters, she does.**

* * *

Chapter 1~ Cherise Levon

I leaned against the velvety seat of my car, trying to find consolation, but the velvety seat cover only added to my discomfort, and somehow transformed itself into sharp quills and thorns.

This would be my last ride in my mom's small, white Camry, for a long time. Well, for a year at least.

I leaned forward, resting my head in my hands.

"Hey… You okay?" My best friend was sitting in the back seat with me, resting his hand between my shoulder blades and rubbing my back gently.

"No. Not really. In case you haven't noticed, I'm leaving as soon as we get to the airport. Not to mention I hardly got any sleep in the 3 short hours I laid in bed," I lashed out at him, sleep pounding behind my eyelids, trying to force me to close my eyes. My volume didn't phase him though, (and now that I think of it, it never has) and he pulled me closer, resting his chin on my head.

"Shh… I know this week has gone by fast, and you're not completely sure of this, but you'll be fine. I know you will." I could hear his voice crack at the last sentence, and he sucked in a breath, trying hard not to cry.

I listen to his heartbeat for a moment before speaking, (blurting out more like) "How can you believe in me so easily? I'm having trouble convincing even myself!" The tears sprung forth like a waterfall and I buried my face in his thin hoodie. He let out a low laugh and and placed a gentle kiss atop my hardly-brushed hair.

"Because I have faith in you. You just need to have faith in yourself, and you'll be fine." His words took my breath away, as they usually did and he stroked my hair. "Go to sleep now, you'll need some rest for your flight." His voice was dipped in sadness. And it was the last thing I heard before I gave in and fell asleep.

ooooo

I woke up and immediately regretted it.

"Oh, good. You're awake, I was about to wake you." My best friend's voice cut through my drowsiness. I opened my eyes to his face above mine and he was absentmindedly stroking my hair. It took me a moment to process the fact I my head was in his lap and when I did, I turned a brilliant shade of hot pink.

Good thing it was dark.

Our car was stopped in front of the airport. I sat up reluctantly, not wanting to leave him, my parents, our little apartment, or even the spiky seat covers of my mom's white Camry. My dad opened the door for me and took my hand gingerly, probably afraid I would snatch it back.

A sudden realization hit me, this wasn't some vacation, and I wasn't coming home in a couple weeks. I was leaving. It hit me so hard, I felt numb. I let him help me out of the car, letting my hand dangle loosely in his. My mom silently handed me my luggage and my carry-on. I took it, and it was then I realized no one was looking directly at me.

My bedroom, my bed, my desk, my computer. Homemade cookies, fresh bread, free hugs, folded laundry. All of the things I had taken for granted before suddenly seemed like a lottery prize now. I looked at my parents, and words couldn't describe my yearning to stay with them forever. I whimpered two words.

"Mom… Dad…" And that was all they needed.

They enveloped me in a warm hug, a Cherise sandwich, and I breathed in their scent. Combined, they smelled like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and mint, and I hugged them back fiercely. I resolved never to take them or their gifts for granted ever again

When they finally let go, I slowly walked over to my best friend. He was like the older brother I never had, and I never wanted to let him go, to hear him say good bye. But I don't always get what I want.

"So," he said lamely, trying to cool off the heat of my unspoken goodbye.

"I guess this is where you leave me." The sadness in his eyes was unmistakable and he spread his arms out for a hug. I ran to him, crying, _sobbing_ , as he held me tight and lifted my chin. His voice cracked with emotion as he whispered, "I love you. Come back to me, okay?" I forced a smile onto my face and kissed his cheek. "I will. I-I need to g-go. G-goodb-bye."

He slowly dropped his arms and with great difficulty, I let go of him.

I walked away, the numb feeling in my chest expanding.

ooooo

"Cherise, honey? Is that you?" I spun around, and I saw my Aunt Luna rushing towards me. She was wearing light blue jeans and a pink sweater, her grey-streaked, blonde hair was tied in a side pony tail. She swept me up into a hug and laughed,

"Oh, how you've grown! The last time I saw you was when you were 6. Your hair was in cute little pigtails and you had just lost your two front teeth…" I couldn't help a laugh.

"That was 10 years ago, Auntie! How are Lorcan and Lysander doing? I thought they'd be here with you," She smiled and grabbed my two luggages.

"Oh, those two sillies are at school. _Your_ new school. As your mother might have already told you, school over here has started already." I nodded and a new pain started pounding at the mention of my mother. My aunt noticed and let go of one of my luggages to wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh honey… I know you miss your parents, and trust me, your mom was just like that at your age, but I promise you, you'll be fine." There was that promise again.

I took a shaky breath and nodded thankfully. "Sorry Auntie." She laughed and picked up my luggage again. "No, no. You're fine. Let's drop off your bags at home and then we'll go shopping!"

Shopping?

ooooo

"Um, Auntie? Are you sure we're at the right shop?" I examined a jar of suspicious looking twigs. I could've sworn one of them twitched.

"Of course!" She sang from somewhere in the opposite direction. "I came here for Lorcan, Lysander, _and_ my school supplies! Of course, that was a while ago… Oh! Come here, you need to choose your-"

"Stick?!" I looked over my aunt's shoulder at a display of fancy looking… Sticks. "Um… Auntie? Can't I just go outside and find a cheaper one off a tree or something?" I raised a confused eyebrow.

Aunt Luna laughed heartily. "Oh no, no, no, no. These are _wands_ , dearest. Now, pick your favorite one, and we'll get it for you."

Wands? I was starting to question what kind of school my mom signed me up for.

"Um… Okay…? That one." I pointed to a dark mahogany wand, about 10 inches long, with silver wire lacing around the handle in an intricate design.

"Ooh. Good choice, that one's a beauty." A red haired lady clad in a dark green blouse and jeans walked up to us.

"Luna! Pleasure to see you, as always," she addressed Aunt Luna. "Who's this young lady?" Gesturing to me, she smiled warmly. I smiled weakly, waving as Auntie introduced us. "Ginny, this is my niece, Cherise Levon. Cherise, this is an old friend of mine, Ginny Potter."

I nodded and shook her hand politely. "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Potter," but she laughed and said. "No, no, please, call me Ginny. Or Aunt Ginny, if you want." I smiled at this lady's kindness.

Auntie suddenly grabbed my hand, dragging me towards a clothes rack. "Ginny, do you have any women's smalls, Gryffindor style?" she called, running her fingers over the fabric of the tops hanging there. The lady's voice got quieter as she left in search of a women's small, well… whatever they were talking about. "Of course, we just got a new shipping in yesterday morning."

We waited in silence until Miss Ginny, (that's what I decided to call her) came back holding what looked like a private school uniform.

A white collared blouse, a red and gold striped tie, a dark grey cardigan, a pleated black skirt, and a pair of black nylons. "Here you are Miss Cherise, the changing rooms are right over there."

I nodded in thanks, but I was really thinking, 'Why nylons?'

I came out kind of uncomfortable and hot. What happened to jeans and a hoodie? Aunt Luna and Miss Ginny smiled and clapped in approval. Aunt Luna looked at Miss Ginny. "Yes. I think that will do."

We left with a full bag. And a completely confused Cherise.

* * *

 **Woo! Finished with Chapter One!**

 **Chapter two may not come until the end of the week, just to warn you. If it comes before then, well yay. If it comes by the end of the week, then... not as much yay... XD**

 **But, thanks for the reviews on the Prologue!**

 **~BlueSilkOcean2020**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know I said Chapter 2 might come by the end of the week, but... here it is.**

 **So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2~ Cherise Levon

This is it.

It's my first day at my new school in England. To be honest, I'm not terribly excited. I slip on the white blouse and button it, reaching for the tie. I stare at it a moment before trying to tie it. It comes out a bit lopsided, but, not knowing how to fix it, I leave it. I pull up the skirt, glancing at the grey cardigan.

Staring at my outfit in the mirror, I judge myself. I tug uncomfortably at my tie, still wondering why I brought jeans and sweaters if I was supposed to wear this preppy uniform. Sighing, I grabbed my cardigan and walked downstairs.

My aunt greeted me with a smiling face and a plate full of pancakes covered with whip cream and strawberries. I sat down on the table and she placed the plate in front of me. "Eat your breakfast and I'll go get your bags- wait. Honey, stand up for a second," she pursed her lips and wrinkled her forehead at something.

Once I stand, she unknots my tie, retying it within seconds. I smile sheepishly.

"Sorry. I've never worn a tie before…" She laughs. "Well, you're going to have to learn, it's going to be part of your outfit for the next year or so..."

I groaned, both inwardly and outwardly. "Why'd I have to bring all my clothes then?"

She waved the question away and started to ascend the stairs. "For the weekends of course."

"Right…" I muttered, poking at my food with my fork. I was so confused right now. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Why did I need a wand? Why did my parents send me here? What kind of school was I going to? Why did I need to wear this ridiculous outfit? I stared at my pancakes, brow crinkling in thought. Finally, I resolved just to eat breakfast and worry about the future when it comes.

I heard my aunt start dragging my bags out of my room. I took a bite of pancake and thought about this school. It seemed pretty mysterious to me. Come to think of it, if I was supposed to have my wand, where was it? My mind went blank suddenly and a single word entered my mind, ' _ **Accio**_.' But as soon as it came, my mind reset and the word disappeared.

There was a sudden flash by my hand and I glanced down. I did a double take. My wand was sitting right there. On the table. Right next to my left hand. I chewed slowly. How'd it know I was left handed? Huh. That was kind of creepy. I touched it to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. It wasn't.

Closing my eyes, I willed it to disappear. I snapped my fingers and, like muscle memory, muttered a strange sounding word. " _ **Evanesco**_." Suddenly my hand felt empty and my eyes snapped open. It wasn't there anymore. I was immediately alert and I straightened. I couldn't help the panic as I looked around frantically. Where'd it go?

And then I stopped. That word. The 'Accio' word. It made my wand appear the first time. Maybe it could make it appear again.

My wand in my mind, I murmured it again in a low voice. " _ **Accio**_.' And, just like that, my wand appeared in my hand. I almost dropped it. What. The heck. Was happening?

Auntie Luna approached me and handed me the bag. I hadn't heard her come downstairs. "Here's your bag, honey. I packed all your books inside," I reached for in and held it gingerly, as if it would disappear, too. Opening it, I looked inside. Books and a notepad nestled neatly inside. I read the cover off of the first book. _The Big Book of Spells_. Hah. Didn't sound like my type of book. But I smiled thankfully anyway and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Auntie. For everything." She squeezed me gently and pulled away, a motherly light shining in her eyes.

"Of course dear." She turned, but I could see her dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. I could be mistaken, but I think I heard a whispered, "I've always wanted a daughter."

She turned back around, a soft smile smoothing her features. "Come, let's get you to school."

We got to school on a special train, and on the way, I was beginning to wonder about the wand incident earlier. What had actually happened? Was it just the wand? I pulled out _The Big Book of Spells_ and closed my eyes, " _ **Evanesco**_." I opened them, and just like the wand, it had disappeared. I made it appear again and flipped through the pages to the ' **E** ' section.

And I found it. " _ **Evanesco**_ , (ev-an-ES-koh) disappearing spell; makes the object vanish." Go figure. I flipped through some more. This was starting to get interesting. Aunt Luna settled in beside me and looked over at what I was reading.

"What are you reading dea- Agh! Close that!" Suddenly, she slapped it close and shoved it back into my bag. "Don't read that here! You could make this whole train vanish! Oh and please don't." I stared at her. She sighed and shifted her gaze to the empty seat across from us.

"I know I gave you that book for school and to read, but… sometimes, things… things happen if you really concentrate on a certain spell. You might cause something to happen if you say it wrong, and if you say it right. I know some of these spells sound silly, but you must keep your magic a secret."

My magic? I was about to question what she was talking about, but then she interrupted. "Please, promise me never to use it outside of school or for dangerous uses. That book is for your common knowledge only." I had never heard my aunt speak so seriously in my life.

"Yes Auntie." She patted my arm and tossed my bag onto the open seat beside her.

"It won't be long now…" I heard her murmur.

So I waited.

ooooo

The first thing I saw were the large towers poking out of the trees. The towers were followed by a large wall surrounding the so called 'school'. It looked more like a castle. Shifting around in my seat, I then saw the lake. It was breathtaking. For the first time in my whole trip did I think I actually might enjoy this.

When the train pulled out of the station, I could barely tear my eyes from the view. It was nothing you'd ever see in New York, much less my apartment.

My aunt touched my shoulder and I could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Hey honey, let's get you inside before the school day ends." She chuckled and pulled me away inside the walls.

ooooo

Scorpius Malfoy

I fidgeted again, pulling out my pocket watch, flipping it open, flipping it close, and stuffing it back in my pocket. The girl was 15 minutes late. Damn. _I_ was going to be late now. Where the heck was Rose? She left about 7 minutes ago to get a drink of water. 7 minutes. Does it take 7 minutes to get a drink of water? Wait. What was I going to say? What am I doing? What does this always happen?

I took a breath, my thoughts swirling around in my head, screaming a question, and flying away again. That was the first stage, confusion. My head starts pounding again, and every sound, every single movement, somehow gets amplified to an infinite, deafening level. This second stage often causes my vision to get blurry. I clamp my hands down on my ears. _Just calm down, everything will be fine. Just calm down_. And then the third stage kicks in.

A migraine explodes and my vision turns white with pain. I clench my eyes shut and stumble around blindly for a moment until I feel the cool surface of a wall. Leaning against it, I open my eyes, massaging my temples. I can see regularly now and the migraine had subsided to a small, melodic throb behind my eyes. I really despise these weird attacks I get when I'm anxious.

This happens whenever I'm anxious, but I've never told anyone. I've thought about telling my parents, but any type of weakness could taint my family's name. I've contemplated telling Albus and Rose, but I don't need another set of parents. I could tell Madam Pomfrey, but I don't need anything, besides, I doubt any medicine would help. I don't need anyone's pity. It's not anyone's business but mine.

Closing my eyes, I listened to the wind dancing through the cold metal spires. If I concentrated enough, I could hear the wind's voice, softly howling and wailing, about how it was forever alone. I may be crazy, but that sound soothed me. Perhaps because it assured me I wasn't the only one alone.

My eyes shoot open when I hear the sound of the gate opening. I saw the mother of Lorcan and Lysander, Luna… whatever their last names are, pulling a dark haired girl by her collar through the gate. The girl was dressed in a Gryffindor uniform, which means she's from here, but I've never seen her before. The girl stumbled a bit and almost fell. Out of impulse, I took a step forward to help her, but she stood, pulled herself out of Miss… Luna's grasp, and laughed.

Her back was facing me and I had a strange urge to see her face. And then she spoke.

"Okay, okay Auntie, you don't have to drag me, I'm right here." Her accent hit me. It was American. She was the American transfer student.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be more exciting, sorry.**

 **Please review if there's any confusion.**

 **~BlueSilkOcean2020**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's characters.**

 **Finally, the moment, you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

Chapter 3~Cherise Levon

Aunt Luna Dragged me inside the walls, and my fascination at the place grew even more. But… I didn't have that long of a chance to admire it before I tripped over an uneven crack in the sidewalk. So. This place did have flaws.

Although I _did_ trip, her grip on my collar was as firm as ever. I stood upright, pried her fingers off my collar, and flipped my hair for good measure.

"Okay, okay Auntie, you don't have to drag me, I'm right here," She laughed.

"I know, but if I didn't, you wouldn't have come willingly." True.

"That's true."

"I know."

I laughed and playfully hit her arm. "I know you know. Now let it go." I adjusted the backpack strap on my shoulder. "So, um… What now?"

"Headmaster McGonagall said she sent some guides to show you around." Looking around, I immediately caught sight of a blonde haired, teenage boy staring at me. He was wearing black jeans, a grey sweater, a white collared shirt, and a tie striped with different tones of green. Without looking away, I poked my aunt's arm slowly.

"Umm… Like him?" I heard her turn around and suck in a breath, but I was too busy committing him to memory to completely process that. He was staring back at me, his eyes widened and his mouth opened ever so slightly. His blonde hair was short on the sides and long enough in the front to be slicked back, but was hanging just above his greyish-blue eyes. All of his facial features were slightly angular, but that didn't affect his looks.

"Oh! Mister Malfoy, hello, I'm sure you remember me. I'm Lorcan and Lysander's mother," I winced at Aunt Luna's volume and her tight grip on me. The guy, Malfoy or something, looks away abruptly, and the pink is obvious on his pale skin.

Dragging me closer, my aunt shouts again, "Did Headmaster McGonagall send you?" He grows pinker and fingers his tie uncomfortably. "Umm…"

Suddenly, a girl that looks a lot like Miss Ginny runs up.

"Hi Miss Luna!" I glance at my aunt for a reaction and she breaks into a smile.

"Rose! It's nice to see you, this is my niece, Cherise Levon. Cherise, this is Rose." Auntie let's go and I stand, trying to straighten my collar. Rose gives me a big smile.

"Hey! I'm Rose," she sticks out her hand, waiting for me to shake it. Her voice is heavily coated in a British accent. I take it uncertainly.

"Hi, I'm Cherise. Do you, by any chance, happen to be related to Ginny Potter?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, she's _my_ aunt." I nod silently. I can see the family resemblance. I glance at the Malfoy dude. He's looking around, avoiding eye contact with me, his face still graced with a blush. Rose pokes him in the side and he looks at her. Finally, he looks back at me, an apology written in his eyes, but he still doesn't say anything.

Rose blows the hair out of her eyes and looks towards the sky, seemingly annoyed. "Sorry, his head takes a long time to process a request." I laugh. "No, no. It's completely fine. I can understand his hesitance, I guess I can be a little intimidating. After all, I _am_ from an entirely different country…"

We stand for a moment in an awkward silence. Finally, my aunt clasps my shoulder and pulls me into a hug. "Well dear, your bags will be in your room. Rose is completely trustworthy and I'm sure you'll be fine with her." I notice she didn't say anything about Malfoy over there. That seems… relatively impolite.

She pulls back and smiles. "You'll do great, Cherise. Have fun." And with that, she's gone with a puff of smoke. Literally.

I stand there, gaping at the spot she was just in, and I hear someone clear their throat. I turn… And end up centimeters away from Malfoy's face. Looking up, I get lost in his silvery-blue eyes, and the fact that he's not looking away doesn't help. I can feel the blush creeping up my neck and I snap my fingers under his nose.

"Erm… Hello?" He leans back, and I can see a flush creeping up his neck. Rubbing his neck, he mutters an apology, and then he offers me his hand, his eyes gazing back into mine.

I take it and his skin is surprisingly soft. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

You can call me creepy, weird, or demented, but his voice was mesmerizing. It was soft, soothing, and melodic. It was not too deep, slightly flat, but it was definitely strong. I was so spell-bound by his voice, I didn't have time to stop what was already coming out of my mouth.

"You have a British accent." By the time I realized what I said, Rose had just stifled a giggle and I turned bright pink, despite my tan complexion. Also realizing we were still holding hands, I quickly let go to cover my mouth. I was about to apologize when he cocked his head slightly to one side and the corners of his mouth kicked up to form a small smile.

"You have an American accent," there was no malice, or bite in his remark and it took me a moment to realize he was teasing me. I smiled and shrugged, "I can't help it, I was born and raised there. " I waited to see if he would toss it back to me. He did not disappoint.

"I can't help it either. I was born and raised _here_." This time, I giggled. His smile got a tiny bit bigger.

"I'm sorry, I just realized I haven't formally introduced myself to you yet. Hi, I'm Cherise Levon." He nodded. "So I heard. I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you sure you're a wizard?"

ooooo

Scorpius Malfoy

"Are you sure you're a wizard?"

She bit her lip, and I was surprised at how much that distracted me. They were full and a dark pink, slightly chapped, but still nice enough looking- dammit! See what I mean? Averting my gaze from her lips, I focused on her dark chocolate brown eyes. Her gaze had fallen from my face to one of her shoes.

Her voice had quieted and I felt Rose jab me hard in the stomach with her elbow. I glanced at her and she wore an expression that seemed to say, 'Nice, you just killed the moment. Smooth move. Scorp', but I chose to ignore it.

"Am I a wizard?... Truthfully, I'm not sure. From what I know, I possess the abilities necessary to pass as one, but I'm not certain that I am an actual wizard. My parents never told me anything. All of a sudden, I found an acceptance letter in the mail addressed to me, that was a couple weeks ago. My mom and dad just told me I was going to a private school in England for a year. So here I am." Her voice came out hardly above a whisper and I find myself pitying the girl, Cherise.

Rose grabs her arm and breaks the heavy silence. "Actually, we're in Scotland, but don't worry, it's a common mistake." 'That's not exactly true', and I open my mouth to point that out, but she doesn't give me a chance to as she grabs my arm as well. "Anyway, let's get going, we have a tour to guide!"

Oh. Right.

ooooo

I studied her as Rose led us around school grounds. I knew from the moment I met her that she was the kind of person that usually kept to herself around other people. My theory was proven accurate as she observed everything in silence, nodding only and not really posing any questions. Maybe this would be easier than I thought, but I found myself wanting to hear her voice again. What was coming over me?

We came to the houses finally, and I step in.

"This is where all the students live. You're part of Gryffindor, correct?" She nodded, partially avoiding my gaze.

"I think…" Rose opened the Door to Gryffindor Tower, _her_ home and led her in. "Okay, then you'll probably be staying with me. C'mon. I'll show you where we live."

I paused by the door, unsure of whether to follow or not, but before she entered, Cherise glanced at me, seemingly asking me with her eyes to follow. Should I? I lowered my gaze and pondered for a moment. Glancing up again, her eyes seemed distressed. They looked like they were pleading, begging me to follow. It took me a moment to realize she was scared. Rose was right. My brain _did_ take a long time to process requests.

Bowing my head slightly, I opened the door a little wider and the relief was plain in her eyes. This was the first time someone had ever looked to me for comfort. She gave me a timid smile and turned, following Rose up the stairs. I walked close behind her.

A couple times up the seven flights of stairs I caught her glancing over her shoulder to make sure I was still there. When she saw I was looking at her as well, she quickly turned around again as if to hide the blush I saw painted over her cheeks.

We got up to the seventh floor and I was breathing a little harder than usual. Rose was waiting, hand on hip. "Geez Scorpius, you're about as fast as fat slug when you're not on your broomstick," I glared at her and she smiled smugly. "Thanks for tagging along, but I can take it from here." I nodded.

I held my hand out to Cherise, "Nice to meet you, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled. "Likewise." Looking briefly into her eyes once more, I saw a hidden thank you. I walked away whispering a soft 'you're welcome'.

* * *

 **Yay! How did I do with Chapter 3?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~BlueSilkOcean2020**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay... That took a while.**

 **Here's Chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's books, characters, classes, spells, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 4~ Cherise Levon

I… Don't have any friends yet. Sure, Rose and Malfoy hang around me, but I'm mostly a third wheel. It's amazing how quickly my personality changed within just a few minutes. One minute, I'm my usual sassy self, the next, I'm the quiet girl in the corner, the newbie. Oh and by the way, I hate being called 'the Newbie'. So many people call me that. 'Oh look, it's the Newbie…' 'Yes, it's me, but I have a name, thank you very much.'

Sitting in the shade of one of the trees around the Black Lake, I rest my chin on my knees, pulling out a book. Right now was the end of my fourth day here. I had no more classes, and it was free time. I've picked up reading even more since I got here, and the books make up for the friends I don't have. I sat there reading for a while before anyone bothered to acknowledge my absence.

I was so engrossed in my novel, I hadn't noticed the fact that Scorpius sidled up to me, looking over my shoulder. It was only when I felt his warm breath flutter over my cheek that I realized he was there. Of course, being me, the Master of Being Surprised, I yelped and almost threw my book into the lake. He caught it.

"Damn Malfoy, I need to get you a bell or something." I could tell he was suppressing a smirk, but he still managed to keep a straight face.

"So I've been told. How are you?"

I waved a hand and stared at the scenery, purposely avoiding his smug look. "Other than the fact you just sped up my heartbeat ten times it's usual pace, I'm fine thanks for asking."

He let the smirk slip and leaned against tree trunk, folding his hands behind his head. "Cherise, the sass master… You are so difficult, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes, still avoiding his gaze. "I try, thanks for noticing… So," I lean towards him, turning the conversation around. "What's with you? Why are you suddenly hanging around me?"

He took a while to answer, and I was about to repeat the question when he spoke. "Because it looked like you needed someone to talk to," I turned red, embarrassed that he could see that I desperately _did_ need and want someone to talk to. But I wasn't going to let him know that quite yet.

"Well I can talk to my books," I retorted. I heard him snort and mutter, "That's ridiculous,"

I turned even redder. "Shut up."

He smiled and turned to me, "I'm a 100% sure your books don't listen as well as I do…"

"Is that so? They must be horrible listeners then, because I just told you to shut up. Apparently you didn't listen well enough to hear that." I did a mental victory dance. _That_ comeback was definitely going in my book.

He huffed and looked away. "Cherise, can't you see I'm trying to be your friend? Were you usually this mean to your friends in America?"

My mouth went slack with shock. He was trying to be nice? "You shouldn't have scared me then," I muttered, unsure of what else to say.

He gave me a sideways glance. "Pardon?"

I sighed. I was ready to tell the truth now.

"Back in America, I didn't really have any friends either,"

He laughed softly, humorlessly.

"I can see why." I glared at him before continuing.

"So that only added to my personality. How I act now... it's just from how I was treated in America. People avoided me, I didn't like talking about myself and that just got me even more excluded. No one was willing to look past my exterior. You asked if I was this mean to my friends in America. I didn't have any." I wasn't ready to remember or talk about my best friend, the brother I never had.

Scorpius was quiet. Had I put him to sleep? I didn't know I was that boring.

"I may not know how you feel, but I know what it's like to be alone. I've been alone for my whole life. I'm the only child. I may have friends, but they only know a small part of me, a fraction. I never tell people this, you're the first person to know. And by telling you, it means I completely trust you to keep my secret." He smiled softly, gazing at me the same way he had when I first met him four days ago. I pushed his knees over playfully.

"That means you're crazy, you just met me... But I won't tell anyone." He stood, and offered me a hand.

"So, you up for being friends?" He pulled me up and handed me my book. I took it, and a pleasant warmth settling over us.

"Sure, _friend_."

ooooo

Scorpius Malfoy

Over the next couple weeks, I found myself in her company more and more.

One day, I'd find myself sitting next to her in Charms and Potions, the next I'd be sitting with her in Charms, Potions, History of Magic, and Astronomy. Pretty soon, I was sitting with her in all our classes, partnered with her in all but two, Herbology and Arithmancy. What was she doing to me?

Still, despite all of that, she and I were not that close. We weren't even very good friends, and I tried to convinced myself she was nothing other than a fellow student. Regardless though, every time I saw her, even from a distance, I felt my heartbeat speed up and my face get hot. What _was_ she doing to me? And why was this happening?

ooooo

It was Saturday morning, I was in the library, reading my Arithmancy book. I was all alone, the only things you could hear was my slow, deliberate breathing and the sound of the crisp pages turning. It was like a song all on it's own.

Breathe in, turn the page, breathe out, read, breathe in, read, breathe out, read. It repeated on and on, a quiet melody I was used to. Besides, I was the only one here, who'd wake up at 5:oo in the morning to go to the library and read? Simple question, simple answer. I would.

I was so absorbed in my book and the silence around me, the sudden creak of the door startled me.

Looking up, I was met with the dark chocolate eyes of none other than the sass master herself. We sat in an awkward silence until I leaned back, folding my hands behind my head in my usual fashion.

"Hey Cherise." She nodded, mumbling something in response and turned away to find a book. I silently observed her, watching her run her hands over the spines of the books, smirking as she tried to pull one out unsuccessfully. I stood and walked over to her.

"Umm… Do you need help?" I heard her huff and she balled her fists, frustrated.

"No! No… Yes?" I hid my smirk as she stepped aside, arms crossed, challenging me to pull it out on one try. I found the book she wanted, and whispered the name. Turning to her, the book floated down into my palm. Her expression was priceless.

"How did you-" I handed her the book and walked back to my seat, hands in pockets.

"You realize I've been here for one… two… three… four- five years, right?" She scoffed.

"Okay, okay. Rub it in, why don't you?"

Alright.

"Yes, I've been here since 6th grade. And over time, I learned how to retrieve a book from the shelf." I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." She walked down rows of books. My, she certainly has changed from that timid little girl a few weeks ago. For some reason, she seemed to completely direct her sass at hurting my feelings. I'll admit, it _had_ begun to sting and I was starting to question whether she was really worth all this trouble. Sometimes it seemed like she enjoyed hurting me and I wondered if this was really a friendship.

"You're welcome," I muttered, settling down into the plush chair again. Arithmancy isn't that exciting, but it's still enough to take my mind off of all else. In fact, it did so for such a long period of time, I almost forgot Cherise was still here.

Closing the book, I looked up… right into her dark brown eyes. Her mouth was open as if she wanted to speak, but didn't utter a sound. Ignoring the pulsing of my heart, I pushed past her, calling out rudely, "You know Cherise, we really should stop meeting like this. I think it might be you that needs a bell." Guilt laced itself into my stomach as I placed my book back in it's place, brushing by her again to pick up my suit coat. (Yes, I wear a suit and tie to the library, it's my usual attire, even during Quidditch.)

I could feel her disbelieving stare stuck on me. I was never like this to her. And even though I knew she would never admit it, I knew I was her comfort, her clarity. So when her comfort decided to lash out at her, hit her with the same force she used, the hurt seemed to be written on her face with red permanent marker. Or, in other words, it was obvious.

I walked past her, shouldering my coat. I could see the hurt written all over her face, but I was done with her sassy attitude. That didn't stop me like it should have.

Halfway to the door, she called out my name. "Scorpius!" I paused, still not turning around.

"What?" I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth, they had such a bite to them, coming out sharper than I originally intended it to.

My tone made her falter in her speech. "I-I… I just wanted to apologize for earlier I know I was being kind of a brat. I'm sorry," I nodded and started walking again, but then, she ran up and grabbed my sleeve.

"Hold on! I still need to say thank you," I stopped and turned.

"You're welcome-"

"No, I mean, for everything. Not just for getting the book, for listening, and for being there."

I stared at her,

"Did I just hear her correctly?"

She smiled and let go of my sleeve, partially ignoring my question. "It's been hard moving from everything, my family, my house, everything I've ever known, and… you've been… well… someone I could count on to listen to what I have to say. And, what makes it even better is the fact that I know you understand where I'm coming from…. Thanks for that… Oh, um, and for getting my book."

I smiled before shrugging.

"Anything for you."

She looked at me, head cocked to the side, looking pleasantly surprised.

Turning, I walked out of the library. Maybe she _was_ worth all this trouble after all.

* * *

 **Sorry. This chapter took a while to write.**

 **But, as always thanks for reading! ^-^**

 **~BlueSilkOcean2020**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry, this chapter took _forever_ to write (as in, only a few of days). But still... **

**Also, just a warning, I kind of made up my own spell because i could not find a telepathy spell, and yeah, you may correct me if there is...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rowling created, or the equation for finding reaction time (t=2d/g) for that matter...**

* * *

Chapter 5~ Cherise Levon

I rested my cheek on my hand, every so often glancing out of the corner of my eye at the blonde boy sitting next to me. Even if it was just a glance, I found myself studying his face. The way his silvery-blue eyes darted back and forth, taking in every word on the paper, the slant of his eyebrows as he narrowed them, the slight frown his lips formed as they pressed together in concentration. I know I was checking him out more, way more, than I should've been, but I couldn't help it. There was something about him that drew me in.

"Miss Levon, how about you?" I was snapped back into the present by my teacher's voice and said the first thing mathematically related in my head.

"T equals 2d over g!" My teacher raised an eyebrow.

"And what does that mean?"

I almost choked. I forgot. I opened my mouth to admit it, but suddenly heard a low whisper from behind me. I relayed it as quickly as possible.

"Time equals the square root of; distance squared over the acceleration of gravity." I held my breath, waiting for the reaction.

"Very good, I didn't think you were paying attention," he turned and began to write of the board again.

I concentrated hard on Scorpius's mind, trying to talk to him using this telepathy spell I've been perfecting over the months.

" _ **Mentis Verbis**_." (roughly translates to 'mind words')

 _Hey Scorpius…_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his head shoot up and he glanced around. I knew he had heard me.

 _Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's Cherise._

I saw him glance at me, and he sent me a questioning look.

 _Thanks for helping me with that equation._

There was a low buzzing sound before he answered.

 _How are you in my head?_

 _I tried this communication spell._

 _Oh… Anyway, you're welcome. You would've gotten detention if I hadn't._

 _That I didn't know. Thanks again._

 _Anything for you. Now, no offense or anything, but can you get out of my head please?_

 _Oh yeah. Right._

I concentrated on my own mind, and whispered, " _ **Verbis**_." Words. In an instant, I was out of his head and I shot a look at Malfoy again. He was staring right back.

"-That's all for today children, time for break."

I stood without a word feeling his eyes on me. I walked past him, reaching my hand out to run my fingers through his silky hair, a friendly habit I had grown to enjoy over the past couple months I've been here. I had almost walked out, but Rose called out to me and I paused my the door.

"Cherise! Wait for us!" I shifted from foot to foot impatiently as she, Albus, and Malfoy took their precious time. I was a foot out the door when Rose grabbed my arm, whispering,

"You _like_ him, don't you?" I almost pulled away, but then realized that would only tell her I _did_. I walked alongside her, speaking slowly, monitoring my words. I don't think I like him like that. (key word: _think_ )

"I enjoy his company as a friend's, just like I enjoy your's and Albus's. What gave you the clue I cared for him to that extent?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, just the fact that you hang out with him a lot, you stare at him during class, you and him go everywhere together…" I kind of flinched as she annunciated every single syllable of the last two words. She smile at me mischievously, her eyes smirking at me, trying to corner and unravel me.

It took me a moment to realize she wanted a confession. Most likely a mushy, heart-felt confession with me saying, 'Yes! I love him so much! I love his hair, his eyes, his smile, blah, blah, blah. He is sooo adorable! ' Hah. In her dreams. I'd never say that, much less to Rose.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What's your point?" She rubbed her nails on her sweater, blowing as if to polish them.

"Isn't it obvious?! You guys are in _love_ and everybody but you two know it! When are you gonna start dating?!" She was shouting, waving her arms to get the point across and everybody within a 5-mile radius heard her. I groaned, clapping a hand over her mouth to shut her up. I didn't like him like that. I was pretty sure of that. Right?

 _What's going on?_

I glanced behind me at Scorpius, who sent me yet another questioning look.

 _You know the spell too?_

 _Yeah. What's Rose going off about?_

 _I don't know._

 _You sure?_

 _I don't_ want _to know_.

 _There's a difference._

 _I really don't care._

 _No really, what_ is _she going off about?_

I mentally sighed, not really wanting to talk about it.

 _Not right now. I'll tell you later._

… _Fine. When is later?_

I paused.

 _Umm… Free time? By the lake._

 _Okay._

Rose snapped in front of my eyes.

"Cherise! Are you even listening to me?!"

I shrugged. "To be honest, no not really."

She growled, looking frustrated.

"Ugh! It's pointless talking to you if you're not going to listen. Hey Al,"

"What?" I heard Albus yell from behind me, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Come here! I need to talk to you because Cherise isn't listening to me,"

Albus mumbled something along the lines of, "I can see why," as he pushed past me, leaving me to wait for Malfoy. I slowed my pace so he could catch up.

"Hey…" I glanced at him, he had his suit coat hung over his shoulder, leaving him just in a white dress shirt and a tie. It was a black tie today. His hair was still partially mussed from my fingers running through it and he was wearing his usual frown.

He nodded in response and looked away again. We walked in a comfortable silence, like we always do, but I wanted him to talk for once. He was being too quiet. And cold. And introverted. Finally, I reached up and poked his cheek.

"Stop being so unsmiley and smile for once!"

He looked down at me, the ends of his mouth twitching.

"Why? What reason to I have to smile?"

I scoffed and flipped my hair, being ridiculously sassy. (AKA, my usual self)

"Well, _I'm_ here. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

He forced a cough and covered his mouth so I couldn't see his smile, but I knew it was there.

"That's debatable." I gasped and pressed my fingers against my heart in mock hurt.

"Are you saying I'm _not_ totally a… um… a… um… shoot," I frowned, losing my train of comeback. He coughed into his hand, and I heard him say, 'fail' in between coughs. I pretended to not have heard it.

"Damn, I lost it. Geez Malfoy! You're so mean, you ruined my comeback!" He removed his hand and tried to make a frantic expression. But his sarcasm-covered voice revealed the fact he wasn't sorry at all.

"Oh dear, what _have_ I done?"

I slapped his arm. "Shut up."

He leaned towards me, a smug smile dancing on his lips. "Make me."

I smiled evilly and grabbed my wand out of my sweater.

"Okay, if you say so, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He backed away, holding his hands out in front of him as protection.

"Woah! Hold it! I was joking, calm down," He put his hands down as I put my wand back in my sweater, but I could see he was still tense. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, _you_ calm down, It's not like I know anything that _could_ harm you… Or shut you up for that matter… It's not like I'd need to though, you're already so quiet," He shrugged.

"That _is_ true…" but he still was, like 3 feet away from me.

"Come on! It's not like I'm going to bite," I tried to coax him closer, just a tiny bit exasperated. He shrugged, but stayed where he was. I sighed one more time, making it as loud as I possibly could, and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer.

He made a surprised sound that sounded suspiciously like a hamster squeaking but let me pull him around. After about 5 minutes of that, I let him go and thankfully, he stayed where he was, only about 10 inches away from me.

"See? I don't bite," I said, smiling innocently at him. This time, he didn't try to suppress the smile.

"But you _do_ drag me around by my tie."

ooooo

Scorpius Malfoy

I pushed the gate open, wincing slightly as the rusty hinges screamed. No doubt the whole school heard that.

I walked out to the lake, scanning the area for Miss Sassy. She wasn't here yet. Jumping off a small boulder, I moved quickly over to our spot, underneath a tree overlooking the lake. I exhaled, watching the sun slowly sink towards the horizon. I slouched against the tree figuring I'd hear her when she came through the gate.

I heard something rustling through the plants, but dismissed it, thinking it to be the wind. I heard it again, much closer this time, but it couldn't be her, I didn't hear the gate open and that gate is loud as hell. Suddenly, I felt something cold touch my neck and shivered, straightening. I was willing to assume that was the wind, but that was really cold, like ice. And then, I felt something else, a sharp pain in my side. I jumped back. Okay, that was definitely not the wind.

I grabbed my wand and held it in front of my and spun around, trying to find the source. I heard a small laugh and turned halfway around, face to face with…

"Cherise! What the-"

"Shh, calm yourself, I was just playing around with you," she placed her finger on my lips, silencing me. She had taken the hood off of her invisibility cloak and was now visible and smirking. I huffed, leaning against the tree nonchalantly, trying to brush off my surprise.

"How _did_ you get here without the whole school hearing?" I was still miffed about the fact she had been able to sneak up on me without me hearing her come through the gate?

She shrugged, kicking the nearest stone and watching as it sunk into the lake.

"I jumped the fence." I nodded, my slow brain not completely taking in what she just said. Then, I did a double take. What?

"Sorry?"

She shrugged again like it was no big deal.

"I jumped the fence."

"You jumped the… wow. Okay. I was half expecting you to say you sweet talked someone into letting you borrow their broom and then flying over…Was jumping fences one of your hobbies back in America?" She shook her head.

"No, but I'll admit I did it more than I should've. Anyways, you wanted to know what Rose was shouting about. Basically, she was complaining about how you and me…" Avoiding my eyes, she trailed off, and I could sense she was uncomfortable. I nudged her with my elbow.

"How you and me… What?"

She sucked in a breath before continuing.

"About how you and me should be a thing… But we're not." I almost choked.

"A _thing_?!" It might have just been the sun, but I saw her cheeks go red and she self-consciously looked away.

"Yeah... " she mumbled. "A thing, as in, boyfriend and girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know what 'a thing' is, I'm not stupid. But why would she complain about us _not_ being together?"

"Search me, you just wanted to know what she was going off about, not _why_ she was going off about it," Her answers seemed to be mumbled rather than spoken and this one had an annoyed edge to it. I could understand why, Rose can be quite the matchmaker.

No one spoke for a number of minutes. I breathed in the silence, studying Cherise. Her dark eyes had a far away look in them as they stared off into the distance, and her lips were set in a hard line. Sections of her reddish, dark brown hair were blowing in the crisp breeze.

I wasn't embarrassed to admit there was no doubt about the fact she drew me in from the second I first laid eyes on her. I could always count on her to listen, keep my secrets, to take my mind off things I didn't necessarily want to think about. Just as I was hers, _she_ was _my_ clarity, my silence in the middle of the storm, my hideaway.

And I really liked her.

* * *

 **Okay... I know Rose's 'interrogation' wasn't as good as it should've been, but there _will_ be a better one next chapter. And next chapter most likely won't come until the end of the week... **

**As always, thanks for reading!**

 **~BlueSilkOcean2020**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay... Here's your 'interrogations'...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't 'own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, or Markus Zusak's for that case...**

 **Note: Please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 6~ Scorpius Malfoy

I lay awake in my bed, trying to think about anything _but_ her. She was the reason I stayed awake this late, the reason I was starting to fail my classes, the reason I was always pissy. It's all her fault.

My father told me to never get involved with girls until my 6th year, 'who had time for girls when you had a name to uphold,' he'd say.

I had succeeded for 5 of those 6 years. And then I met her. Her dark chocolate eyes had me from the first glance, and right then I knew I was starting to fail. After the first day, I had completely memorized her, long bangs framing her face, hair always pulled into a tight weave right above her left ear and the rest down, a sassy smile, her teasing remarks greeting me… I knew I liked her.

And now… after just 4 months, I was in love with her. You're thinking, 'You know this will end in like a couple months from now, you guys will still be friends and if you tell her, she'll reject you, and you'll be so sad and depressed, so yeah, it's never going to work out.' I know. I told myself that months ago, but here I was so in love I couldn't fall asleep.

I groaned into my pillow.

The bed to the left of me creaked. I pushed my head up to see Albus staring at me, looking very annoyed.

"What are you doing to yourself Scorpius?"

I pulled the blanket over my head.

"Trying to sleep."

"And you're waking up everyone else in the process. Look Malfoy, it's obvious to me and Rose that you love her, you're happy when you're with her, you never get mad at her, she's literally the only thing on your mind. I can barely even say hi without you zoning out on me."

The sharpness of his voice was enough to make me sit up straight.

"I sit right next to you in class, you're always staring at the back of her head, and I can almost _hear_ you daydreaming. You're grades are falling, you're getting less and less sleep. Don't think no one can tell, because _I_ certainly can and it's either you confessing your undying love for her, or you failing school. Personally, I'd like to see you confess your undying love for her and _not_ fail school. But it's your choice, so go to sleep or make up a speech for her. Good night."

He pulled the sheets over his head and rolled over.

I slowly lowered myself under my blanket again, thinking about his words. He was right. I was either going to confess what I really felt, or die a failure without ever having told her anything.

I tried sleeping, for hours, but around 3:30 in the morning, I quietly rolled out of bed and slipped a collared shirt on, not bothering to button it.

ooooo

Cherise Levon

"Cherise," I looked over at Rose, sitting on her feet, leaning forward at the edge of her bed. It was almost time for lights out, but I was still reading. For once, she had a serious expression on, her green eyes staring piercingly into mine.

I looked away, not in the mood for one of her 'mom' lectures about me staying up late.

"I going to sleep in a few minutes, okay? Just let me finish this chap-"

"Cherise, stop trying to cover it up, okay? It's really obvious you like him."

I stared at her.

"Pardon?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Stop playing dumb. I know you're in love with Scorp' and that you don't want him to know, but you need to stop denying your feelings. It's not good for you. Trust me, I speak from experience."

"You're losing sleep over this, you always stay up past midnight, rolling around in your bed and grumbling to yourself. Stop denying your feelings. I know you're scared he won't like you back, but I know he loves you. Just tell him what you really feel, and I guarantee you he won't reject you."

I didn't realize I had started to cry.

"But Rose, I-I don't know if I can, I… I'm not that type of person. Truthfully, I may look really confident, but it's just to cover the real me. I don't trust many people with that. I don't know if he'd like the real me…"

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Hey. It's either you dying of sleep loss, or you confessing your love. I'll choose for you, so yeah. You're confessing your love. Have fun making up a speech."

I was left staring at her.

After I was sure she was asleep, I crept out of bed, fully clothed in jeans and a hoodie and snuck outside.

ooooo

I was reading one of my regular, American, historical fiction books, trying anything to get him off my mind. It was the beginning of the morning, and I was sitting in our spot, watching the moon float above me about to fall behind the mountains. Wrapped in an invisibility cloak, I shivered, trying to immerse myself in the fictional world of the pages of my book. I needed to escape my world right now. I closed my eyes, having read this part many times and I whispered it out loud.

"I am haunted by humans." I looked down at myself. I am indeed. Haunted by humans. Haunted by myself. Haunted by _him_. He was the reason I couldn't sleep.

I closed my eyes and sighed, I thought about my home for the first time in months. My _actual_ home in America and my parents. I thought about my best friend. I wondered if he still thought about me, wondering what I was doing right now. Right now, I missed them, him and I missed their comfort, their simplicity. Before this, I was a regular girl. But now, supposedly, I was a wizard-witch whatever. And I'd never be a regular girl again.

Opening my eyes, I gazed tiredly around at the moonlight in the lake. I wanted my best friend's comforting arms around me, I wanted my mom and dad to envelop me with that special mixed scent of vanilla and mint. For the first time in a long while, I wanted to go home. I just wanted to escape all this drama, all this wizardry. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I closed my eyes again, wanting to see my best friend's face, my parents, smiling.

But I saw someone else.

My eyes shot open so quickly, I didn't have enough time to process who it was I saw. I leaned against the cool bark of the tree, folding my legs against my chest. Pulling the cloak tighter around my shivering body, I listened to the wind dancing through the leaves and the grass. I stared up at the moon, reaching a shaking hand up as if to touch it. Dropping my hand, I also dropped my gaze and buried my face in my knees.

I cried. Long, hard, and silently. The dam that had held all of my pain, all of the things I wanted to ignore now burst open. Tears streaked down my face and let everything go. If anyone saw me like this, no amount of sarcasm would be able to cover the real me. The sad, homesick one.

A stick cracked somewhere around me. My head shot up. Speak of the devil. Another one sounded loudly. Someone really didn't care about being discreet did they? I pulled the hood up over my face and I was physically gone.

I directed my gaze to where I last heard the stick crack. I gasped as silently as I could as tousled, blonde hair appeared from around the tree.

The next things I saw was silvery-blue eyes, an open, white button down revealing a toned chest, and his usual frown.

And my heart did a crazy gymnastics routine without my permission.

ooooo

Scorpius Malfoy

I walked out into the crisp morning air, shivering slightly as it touched my uncovered chest. I walked towards the gate, then, remembering the loud, annoying squeak it made as it opened, I decided against it and started towards the wall. I started running and a I approached the wall, I jumped, placing my hand on the top, pushing over, and landing in a crouch.

I continued walking, brushing off my hands and watching my breath morph into tiny clouds as I exhaled. Pulling my wand out of my pocket, I whispered, " _ **Lumos**_."

A faint light appeared off the end of my wand and I held it in front of me.

Winding through the trees and shrubs, my eyes were set on my shoes and the ground in front of me. I stepped on a couple twigs, cracking them. I couldn't have cared less. My mind was set on getting Cherise _off_ my mind, but I guess she still was there.

I got to the spot, staring at the beauty of the darkness. The only light was the moon. I walked over to the edge of the lake and looked down at me reflection. My hair was mussed from the wind and my restlessness. My shirt was open, carelessly inviting the wind in.

I glared at myself. Blueish-silvery eyes glared back. My mouth was pressed in a hard line, my usual scowl. I crouched down and ran my hand through my reflection, my watery face wavering before appearing before me again.

" _ **Nox**_." The warm light at the tip of my wand was vanquished and I was left in the cold darkness.

I looked down, staring at the rocks around my feet. How would I be able to rid my mind of her? Looking up, I turned away from the water. I stared at the spot under the tree, and for a second, Cherise was right there, staring back. But as quickly as she appeared, she was gone. I shook my head, mentally scolding myself.

'You idiot. Now you're hallucinating.' I looked back at the tree. She wasn't there. Okay. Maybe I _was_ hallucinating. Creepy. I sighed, sitting down on the rocky shore. I wanted her so much right now, I wanted to wrap her into a hug, feel her warmth, feel her body pressed against mine, I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to run my hands through her hair, to feel her lips against mine. I just wanted to be with her right now.

I ran my fingers through the rocks, picking them up, then letting them drop.

Closing my eyes, I picked a random pebble and rolled it in between my pointer finger and my thumb. I closed my fist around it and leaned back on my hands, opening my eyes up to the sky.

"Why?" I whispered into the cool wind. "Why do I love her?" My words swirled into the wind, howling in answer.

ooooo

Cherise Levon

I stared at him, head thrown back, listening to the wind.

I took him in, his eyes bright in the moonlight, his pale skin illuminated. I wanted to run my hand through his blonde hair, and kiss his forehead. He whispered something into the wind. I leaned forward, and the wind whispered his words to me.

"Why do I love her?" My eyes widened.

I found my heart racing inside of me, itching to let itself go free. I clutched the spot on my chest where my heart was, beating so quickly, I thought it was going to burst out of me.

I walked slowly towards him, careful not to make any sound. My breathing came out in short gasps and my mind lost control over my body. My legs pulled me towards him and I moved around him so that I was bent over in front of him. His eyes were closed and his face was angled upward, facing the sky.

For that second, it was like I was possessed. Possessed by love. I reached down and cupped his cheek gently. And I planted my lips on his.

And they were warm.

ooooo

Scorpius Malfoy

I closed my eyes and pictured her face. Then I felt something cold caress my face. It was too solid to be the wind, but it was just as cold. I sighed for probably the 5th time that night, and was about to open my eyes when I felt something press against my mouth.

I opened my eyes to see nothing at first.

But then a gust of wind blew the hood and her hair off her face.

ooooo

Cherise Levon

A sudden gust of wind blows off my hood and I'm visible again. His eyes open and I find myself staring into his silvery-blue eyes. They're open wide and he's staring at me, into my eyes, searching for an answer. When I don't give him one, he closes his eyes and kisses back just as fiercely, pulling me into his lap. My hands wander his toned chest and his arms wrap around my waist. He pulls away slowly and my hands are brushing his bangs off his face, slowly, hesitantly, afraid he didn't feel the same.

One of his hands move up to tilt my chin towards his face. When he speaks, his voice is low and hoarse.

"What was that all about?" I feel my face heat up and I look down, a blush covering my face.

"I-I…" I take a deep breath, trying not to stutter. Finally, I blurt it out, tired of holding it in.

"I'm in love with you! Okay? I-I… I know it's literally only been 4 months since I first met you, but… I just… You just drew me in like a magnet! You've been my clarity, I just fell for you like a rock! It's all your fault! I-I " I felt his hand on the back of my neck, and he pulled me in, eyes still closed.

Our foreheads touched and he opened his eyes to stare into mine.

"Shh… I know, you were the same for me. You _are_ my clarity. And… I love you."

* * *

 **Again... puh-lease review!**

 **Thanks for reading as always!**

 **~BlueSilkOcean2020**


	8. Chapter 7 (part 1)

**Hallo! I know, I haven't updated in like a month, don't hate me... (hate my homework_)**

 **Here's chapter 7.**

* * *

Chapter 7~ Cherise Levon

I stared up into his eyes, my hands entwined in his silky blonde hair. His muscular chest was pressed against my feminine one, and I resisted the urge to run my hands over him.

"... I love you." Repeating himself, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and lazily ran his finger down my jaw. A shiver ran down my spine and a faint smile played at his lips. My heartbeat sounded loudly, I was sure he could hear it.

When I didn't answer, he cupped my cheek and his lips closed atop mine again. My actions answered him. I lost control over my hands and they ran over his chest, memorizing all the dips and crevices. His hands settled on my hips and after a moment, he grabbed my hands and placed them on his shoulders. He parted his lips, deepening the kiss. I curved into him, pleasantly surprised at how well we fit together.

Pulling away, I opened my eyes, unaware I had closed them in the first place. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, breathing in my scent. We sat there silent for a moment and watched the sky turn pink with the rising sun.

I exhaled, looking down at my hands, now folded in the lapels of his open shirt.

And we sat there, drinking in the silence, drinking in each other.

ooooo

I woke up in my astronomy class, my head resting on my open astronomy book.

"Miss Levon!" I winced as my teacher's shrill voice pierced through the silence.

"Y-yes-s?"

"What did I just say?" I suppressed a smile. I loved when teachers asked that. Mimicking the teacher's shrill, high pitched voice, I said my name.

"Miss Levon!" I must've mimicked it perfectly, because the whole class erupted in laughter. I couldn't help the smirk, even as the teacher stormed up to me, grabbed my arm roughly, and dragged me out the door to give me a very tedious lecture of falling asleep in class and sassing the teacher.

On my way out, I caught Scorpius's eye. His face had it's usual frown, but his lips twitched slightly, fighting the smile.

 _You gonna be okay?_

I smiled genuinely, winking.

 _Most likely not, but hey! I deserve it._

He returned the wink and shook his head in disapproval even though his expression was one of amusement.

 _Yes, you do. Call me if anything major happens._

I grinned and saluted him with my free arm.

 _Sure. See you after detention._

He frowned.

 _You are so reckless, but regardless, I'm always there for you._

By then, I was dragged out the door but I sent him one last message.

 _Thanks. I love you._

'I'm always there for you…'

His words replayed over and over again, drowning out my teacher's scolding.

I didn't even feel the sharp sting of the slap delivered to my right cheek.

ooooo

After class, I hurried out the door, but was stopped by Scorpius's voice.

"Oi, Cherise, hold up." I waited by the door, half-smiling.

"Yeah?" He walked up to me, a smile playing at his lips. He didn't say anything, just grabbed my hand. I'd be lying if I said I didn't blush.

"Um, Scorpius-' his blue-silver eyes gazed down at me and I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks as he tilted my face towards his.

"Yes…?" His voice was low and seducing and I was drowning in it. Damn him!

I could feel eyes on me as I opened my mouth to say something, but unsurprisingly, I couldn't utter a sound.

That knowing smirk got me worked up, he knew I was at a loss for words, which was _very_ rare. I opened my mouth again, determined to get an insult or two out, but he stooped down, his lips brushing across mine before completely capturing my lips.

All the catcalls and whistles were drowned out by the blood rushing past my ears. The only thing I could think of at the moment was…

' _You bastard_.'

I could hear him laughing in my mind.

 _You still love me though._

 _You stupid, cheesy, embarrassing, dic-_

 _Woah, hold your tongue or I'll have to hold it for you._

 _My… wait… excuse me? That's harassment!_

I could feel him smile against his lips.

 _Not with you it's not…_

Part of me wanted to push him away and kick him 'where the sun never shines', but the other part of me wanted to melt into his kiss.

I decided against the latter.

Pushing him away, I heard the thud as his back collided with the wall. Running in the opposite direction, I could feel my face heat up even more so.

That stupid little buttface.

ooooo

 _Cherise?_

I could hear his voice through the chaos in the hallways, but I ignored it.

I pushed through a crowd of people, all by myself today. It was for the best. If Rose or Albus saw me, they'd for sure try to convince me to forgive Scorpius for that 'scene' 4 days ago.

 _Cherise! Please, why are you mad?_

His voice echoed in my head, trying to coax me to into speaking.

I rolled my eyes.

Hmm… Oh I don't know why I'm mad? It's not like you just embarrassed me in front of the whole class, or that that incident just spread throughout the school like a wildfire, and I can't go anywhere without getting strange looks, wolf-whistles, catcalls, and giggles from other students. Yeah, no, I really _don't_ know at all why I'd be mad right now.

And he was supposedly the smartest student in our class. Don't make me laugh.

I pushed forwards into the crowd and got bashed around repeatedly. When I finally opened the door to the library, I was breathing heavily and sweating from all that body heat.

 _Cherise!_

I groaned and slammed the door shut, hoping that would block out his voice. Leaning against the door, I slid down, closing my eyes. That boy would not give up.

 _Hey, Scorpius… Just leave me alone._

I heard him suck in a breath, obviously shocked.

 _Woah… You're still alive?_

 _Shut up._

" _ **Verbis**_." In an instant, he was out of my head. Opening my eyes, I gazed at the ceiling.

Why does he have to be so persistent?

ooooo

The sun was setting over the faraway hills and I was still in the Library.

There I sat, curled in a plush chair, engrossed in my 'Muggle Studies' book. It was very interesting to see what a wizard's view on muggle/human life was like.

The door screeched open so suddenly, I almost threw my book up in surprise. I clutched my book to my chest and slowed my heart beat, waiting to see who it was. My breath caught in my throat as his silvery blue eyes met mine, but a small gasp escaped my lips.

Shit. No, he found me.

ooooo

Scorpius Malfoy

Why was she avoiding me? What did I do?

I growled silently. She was going to be the death of me. Only last week she and I had confessed how we really felt, and now, a week later, she's avoiding me.

I was walking aimlessly around the near empty hallways and trying to find her.

 _Cherise!_

I tried telepathically calling her again. I stopped walking for a moment to wait for an answer. It's not like she was going to answer, she had been avoiding me telepathically too. If she did answer, I'd be able to finally pinpoint where she was in this school with my mind. If she didn't, well… I'd call her again.

I was persistent like that.

 _Hey, Scorpius… Just leave me alone._

I almost jumped out of my skin when she replied.

 _Woah! You're still alive?_

When she answered, she sounded tired.

 _Shut up._

And then she was out of my head. I tried to call her back, but something was blocking me.

Wait, she just telepathically contacted me.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I concentrated on the spot she just broadcasted that telepathic message. Wait for it… Wait for it…

Ah! Score! She's in the library.

ooooo

I pushed the heavy door to the library open, wincing slightly as it screeched open. Whatever. Stuffing my hands in my pocket, I sauntered around, glancing down the rows of books, searching for those dark brown eyes. At the last row, I glanced around, wondering if she was using an invisible cloak or something.

I sighed, slumping in defeat and turned around to leave.

Only then did my eyes find hers.

* * *

 **Okay, I know it's a short chapter, review if you want to suggest a date or something for the two of them.**

 **Thanks for reading, as always!**

 **~BlueSilkOcean2020**


	9. Author's Note (please read)

Hello my dear readers!

I am truly sorry for being so inactive, and please do not be too disappointed when you hear the following;

I will be discontinuing this story. I have lost all inspiration for this particular plot and have realized that this story isn't going anywhere.

Once again, you have my sincere apologies for ending it on such an abrupt note.

But I do have some good news.

I'm working on a new series that will likely be posted in either this December, or January of 2017, so please anticipate that.

As well as that series, I am posting short, x reader one-shots with people varying from cartoon characters to... well, others.

Thank you so much for reading my story and my apologies.

 **BlueSilkOcean2020**


End file.
